A Love Made By Magic Hands
by SailorSedna052
Summary: OC/Dr. BlackJack
1. info & Prologue

**Info/prologue**

Info:

Name: Daisuki (aka Ai) Kokoro

Age: same as Black Jack's(I'm going to say 28)

Looks: Long brown hair, brown eyes. She is a little shorter than Black Jack. Has glasses, and works as a vet and a gardner also as a part-time DJ.

Prologue: When you was little, 6 years old, you lost your father in a fire while saving you. 2 years later, 8 years old, you and your mom got into a car accident and the car exploded. Soon the doctors rushed you into surgery. The damage wasn't so bad, but you lost both your legs and your right arm. Your were left in hospital waiting and praying that your mother was all right because your mother wasn't out of surgery yet after 5 hours. The next day your mother past away and you spend the day crying for your mother until a young boy was wheeled into the bed next to you.

You asked a nurse, "What happen to the boy?"

She replied, "He and his mother got caught in a bombing accident that was on the beach."

You were in shocked. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know sweetie, but I will tell you this if he does survive it is a gift from God."

You looked at the boy than asked the nurse, "Can I be next to him?" The nurse looked at you strange but agreed. She wheeled you next to him and then left the room. You made sure she was gone than you gently hold his hand with your left arm. "Hi I'm Daisuki but you can call me Ai. I don't know if you can here me boy but you're not alone tonight. I know the same pain. I was in a car crash that took three of my limbs and my mother so I may never walk again nor never see her face. But I will promise this, if you pull through I will help you walk. The training might be tough but its better than being in bed all the time. So don't worry, you're not alone tonight." You then felt something squeezing your hand. You looked down and it was his as a signal of response. "Try not to move for a while you just got out, but thank you." Then you fell asleep.

The next morning, the doctors came in to see you holding the boys hand. They smiled warmly at the 2 patients.

The next few months while he was still bandaged, you would talk to him and sometimes sing at night when he gets a nightmare. Finally the day has come for all the bandages to come off. Dr. Jotaro Honma was removing the bandage from his face. There was only one scar that was on his face, but besides that you thought that he was cute. The nurses and the assistant said, "It's a miracle!"

But the boys face was sad. The doctor knew. He took him to see his mom and you fallowed behind. His mother was in a hospital bed with every machine attached to her. His mother lost all four limbs, later slipping into a coma and dying.

"Mother!" He cried while hugging her.

You wheeled next to him and put your hand on his shoulder. He looked back at you with eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry boy. Here," You handed him your rosary that you got from your aunt. "we can pry together tonight." The boy grabbed one side of the chain and you grabbed the other and two started to pray.

The next day you went to the cafeteria to get some food to your new friend, Kuro Hazama. When you enter his room, there were doctors in there and Kuro crying. "Kuro-san, what's wrong?"

He said, "Mom...mom's gone." Then he started to cry more. The doctors try to pray him off his mom but he wouldn't let go.

Later that day, you two were back in the room and he was still crying. You were sitting on the bed with your back against the head board and Kuro was crying on your lap. It was heartbreaking to see him like this so you sang a song to calm him down. "Three red seeds, two blue seeds. How many white seeds? Six white seeds, five reds seeds. How many blue seeds? Sleep now, my sweet darling. San Merida, San Merida. An owl is hooting at your beloved San Merida Forest." Kuro then fell asleep hearing this melody. In his dream he saw his mother smiling walking on a beach at night holding hands with a man with brown hair and a beard. He also had a golden halo around his head. Kuro than saw white owls flying. He sees the man singing but he heard your voice. You continued, "His voice sings out in the forest night, leads my way like a candle light. If I can hear it so can you. Cry there echoes through thy years, clears my mind of its deepest fears. If I can hear it so can you. The owl calls out to me and shows me where to go. San Merida, to San Merida. The owls cries in the forest night, hush little one it'll be all right. My white owl is calling you." Later on you fell asleep.

The next day it was time for training. You and Kuro were in another room that has bars on each side of a path. It was made for people in rehab that are relearning how to walk. You were on the other side of the path in your wheelchair. "Ok Kuro, I want to see how far you can get until you get tired." You said.

"Ok Ai, but I must warn you. The days that you were getting food. I was training myself."

You were in shock. "You mean you were training when you were still in bandages?!"

"Well, I don't know what kind of teacher you were." He argued.

You sigh and looked back at him. "Ok then show me what you got then."

Kuro then got up and started to walk but sadly he didn't get far. He started agin but still fall. Finally you got enough. "Ok I see your methods aren't doing you any good." Kuro finally gave up and lay down on his back on the path. You wheeled down to him, got off, and lay next to him.

"After all that I can't even get 2 steps done." Said Kuro depressed.

"Kuro-san you can't expect to suddenly walk over night. You have to take your time." Kuro said,

"I know but I want to walk now so I can find my dad." You were then confused.

"Why?"

"Because when we were recuperating, my dad left my mom and me for another woman in Hong Kong."

You were shocked. "That's awful! Well, at least you have a dad."

Kuro looked at you confused. "What do you mean?"

You looked at the sealing sad. "2 years ago, I was at my dad's job at a rehab center for war heros, when one fell asleep with a cigarette in his hand fell to the carpet. Next thing I knew, fire everywhere and my dad was running to a window. Sadly the window was too small for both of us to fit, so he through me out first." Kuro was then really into the story. "When the fire department finally came they were able to save my dad's building but...I lost my father."

"WHAT?!" yelled Kuro.

You then covered your crying eyes with your arm. "When the fire was out I rushed out of my mom's arms looking for dad, and I found him."

"Where was he?" Kuro asked.

"He was underneath some rubble saving an animal from the falling wood."

The two of you were silent. "Well, my dad didn't die from something like that he just decided to leave and never came back. He never loved my mother and never loved me. I hope he dies from a deadly disease or something."

That is when you have enough and then...*SLAP* you then slapped Kuro in the face with your hand. Kuro jolted up and covered his bruised cheek with his hand with a shock look on his face. "HOW DARE YOU...HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER! WHAT IF HE LEFT FOR YOUR PROTECTION AGAINST SOME SYCO ORIGINATION THAT WANT TO BE IMMORTAL?" You screamed. "HOW DO YOU THINK HE FEELS? HE LEFT YOU SO THAT YOU CAN BE SAFE FROM SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HE PROBABLY FELT GUILTY FOR EVERYTHING AND YOU WANT TO BAD-MOUTH HIM?!" You went back to your wheelchair and looked back at him. You still have tears in your eyes. "If this training is for revenge than I won't help you. If you think people are looking at you differently now, then what will happen when you do get your revenge? Cause I won't even look at a mirror if I get mine. Revenge is like a poison Kuro. Once you take the life of the person your after, you also dragging yourself with them." You then wheeled your way out of the room. "If you want to walk without the feeling for revenge, you know where to find me." You then left the room leaving Kuro behind.

As the days when by, you see Kuro trying his best to walk and pick the simple things but it's not working well for him. 'I can't do this by-myself,' thought Kuro. 'but I can't ask Ai. She is still mad at me. Now I lost a very good friend because I was selfish.'

Soon you had enough of this and decided you will ask him something that your father asked his patients. You wheeled next to him at the bed. "Are you willing to train for your own sake, not for revenge on the person that did you wrong?" you asked. Kuro just looked at you with a confusing look. "Even if you lie I'm willing to help you. I just need an answer from you and I will start."

Kuro then broke down in tears and yelled, "TEACH ME HOW TO WALK KOKORO-SENSIE!" 

Then the anger on your face was gone and replaced with happiness then you somehow jumped up from the chair and hugged Kuro. "Those were the words I wanted to hear Kuro-kun. Arigato."

So, for the rest of the day you were training him to pick up objects and how to just take a few steps. It was painful for him but with you by his side it was worth it. Later that night, you and Kuro were laying in bed looking at the stars outside of the window. "Hey Ai," said Kuro. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

You thought, than smiled and said, "I want to be a veterinarian, a gardner, and a DJ for music. Also I hope that I can swim again."

"Why all of that stuff?" asked Kuro.

"Because sometimes staying inside a house would be boring especially when it is just you."

"Oh."

Then you said something more. "Also I'm get stir-crazy sometimes." K

uro mumbled. "That's for sure."

You just giggled. "What about you Kuro-kun?"

He said, "I want to be a doctor like Jotaro Honma."

"Really?" Kuro looked at you.

"What, you don't think I will make it?"

"No, It's just that sound very grown-up for a 8 year old." Kuro than looked away blushing. You just laugh a little more.

Soon it was time for bed. You were too tired to go back to your bed. "Hey Kuro, I'm too tired to move can I stay with you tonight?"

At first Kuro was nervous and was blushing but said, "O-ok."

"Thank you Black Jack."

Kuro ask, "Black Jack?"

"Yeah, that's what name means like mine means 'I love you, Heart. Maybe that can be your doctor name." Then you went to sleep.

Kuro looked at the stars again. "Dr. Black Jack. Hmmm I like it but does my last name means something else?" He looked back at you to see that you fell asleep. "I guess it doesn't matter to you, so It won't matter to me."

The next day, after breakfast, you 2 were ready to train again when a nurse came in. "Excuse me, you two but I have a letter for Daisuki Kokoro."

You looked at the nurse strangely. "That's me. Where it is from?" you asked.

"I don't know hun sorry." And then she left.

Thanks to Kuro's help he open the letter for you. You recognize the hand writing. "I know who this is from. It's from my Uncle."

"What does it say?" asked Kuro.

"Dear Ai, I heard from the doctors what has happen to you and your mother and we decided" This when you get excited, "that it is finally time you walk again. We are going to give new mechanical limbs that your grandmother has been making for you."

"Really robot arms?" asked Kuro.

"Yeah my grandmother has been making automail limbs ever since she movies to the farming valley of Japan. She has helped a lot of people, but sometime the Docs get jealous of her."

"Well, don't stop now keep reading," and so you read on but it wasn't really happy. "The only thing we ask you is to move with us so you can get away from the city. We figure that it would be best if you live alone it won't be in a big city where anything bad can happen to you." You were then sad.

"What? They can't do that. This is your home."

You didn't say anything but you kept reading. "We will pick you up on the 4th of June so be ready when we come. Love Uncle." "

The 4th! That's tomorrow. You not really going to go are you?"

You put letter away and said, "I have no choice Kuro. I have to go with them."

Then Kuro started to cry. "It's not fair we're great friends and everything was going great until you got this stupid letter."

You tried to comfort him by putting your hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away. "You know what if you want to leave, then leave. You won't see a good-bye from me." And with that he left leaving you all alone. For the rest of the day Kuro has been avoiding you to the point that requested to be in another room. That night you couldn't get to sleep because you were crying about leaving Kuro alone.

The next day you were dressed in a black dress and you had a blue bow in your hair. The car was ready to take you to the airport. Your uncle says, "Don't worry Ai. You will make lots of more friends in the valley. I'm sure of it."

"Sir we're ready to go." said the driver.

"Oh thank you. Well, your ready?"

You didn't say anything but turn back to the Doctor that save Kuro's life. "Dr. Honma, please look after Kuro-kun for me."

He kneeled down to your level, put a hand on your shoulder and said, "I will watch over him like my own son Ai I promise."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, Kuro was looking through the doors as you were talking to the doctor. 'I wish she could stay, but I can't keep her away from her family, not after all she has done for me.'

Back at you, you were about to be loaded into the cab when you hear a voice. "AI, WAIT!" You turn to see Kuro. Then you saw something that surprised everyone. He got up from his wheelchair and started to take steps to you and every time he fall he get right back up and continue. Finally he got close enough that you grabbed him and made him lean against the wheelchair you were on. "I'm sorry Ai. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry I try to keep you away from your family." Then he started to cry again.

You said, "Kuro-kun what you just show me was your determination. I'm sure in no time you will walk again like you used to." Kuro then stopped crying and you handed him a piece of paper. "For your final test, I want you to fallow this map and make a journal each day about the trip."

Kuro unfolded the paper and said, "But this make takes me to the next city."

"I know but after your done with this, rehab will be easier on you." Kuro began to smile and hugged you. "I hope to see you again Daisuki." "I hope I see you too, Dr. Black Jack." After the hug was over Kuro say you in the cab going to the airport and it was the time he saw you.

Back to the present day, Black Jack was done telling Pinoco the story of how you two meet. "So After that you never saw her again?" she asked.

"No. But in a way I'm glad I was friends with her." It was time for bed and Pinoco and Largo, their dog, were going to bed. Black Jack went into his photo album and looked at the picture of you and him together at the hospital. "One day we will meet again Ai. I'm sure of it."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Many years passed and Dr. Black Jack has been the great doctor ever, minus Dr. House however. Though his work is unethical, in order to save human lives, he must work beyond the book and with no license. He now has an assistant name Pinoko. A little girl was a result of a hidden conjoint twin from an 18-year-old woman. Though all the parts were there she never had a body until Black Jack came and gave her a fake one. A synthetic body if you will. Though she too was 18, she was more of a 5 year old. He also has a pet dog name Largo. Largo was a former patient of his. Largo has a special gift that senses danger and save lives before it happens. He did a few times but Black Jack ignored it until while Black Jack and Pinoko were outside, and Largo was inside of the house, there was an earthquake that made a bookshelf land on the dog. Black Jack finally realized the errors of his ways and saved Largo's life. Now she's the new edition to the family.

Now I bet you're wondering of his new friend from his childhood, Daisuki. Well she grew up to be almost the same as him. Though it's mostly animals, she is also a gardener, and a DJ at weekends. Her popularity grew as time went by because of her missing arm and legs. Parents were still a bit scared about her but once she smiles at the kids and take good care of there pets, they don't mind at all. She hasn't seen Black Jack in years but whenever she turns on the news and hear about a person getting cured by a mystery doctor she can already tell it was him. She also has an assistant herself. Unlike Black Jack who has a little girl and a dog, she has a cat. Yes, a cat name Luna. She always tries her best to keep the patients calmed down and keeps them company if needed. She also has a little wagon that can transport charts, sealed instruments, and pet food. She was rescued when she was a kitten by Daisuki. Though she was the only one of 6 that survived, she sees Daisuki as her mother then her real cat mom.

It was a normal day in Japan and Pinoko was walking Largo around town. "I wish we didn't get kicked out of the house by Black Jack. This is your fault Largo. If you did run around the house and took a bath like you suppose to this wouldn't have happened." Largo just looked board and made a simple dog noise. Then he stopped and sense something. "What's wrong Largo?" Then he pushed Pinoko out of the way before a pot landed on her. Pinoko grew scared. "Thank goodness you didn't lost your touch." Then she noticed that Largo hurt her paw. "You're hurt Largo. It's too far to get back. There must be a vet near by." She looked all over and saw one just a few buildings down. "There's one. Let's go."

Inside the vets office, Daisuki was taking phone calls and Luna was on the counter keeping her company when the door opened. Ai fixed her classes and saw the little her and her dog. Once the phone call was over she walked to Pinoko. "Welcome to my vet. How may I help you?"

Pinoko replied, "Largo's hurt. She saved me from a falling pot and she landed on one of the shards."

Ai said, "Oh my. Well let's have a look see."

She kneeled down before Largo. "My I see you paw Largo?" Largo looked at her and lifted her injured paw. Ai turned it over and saw the wound. "Oh I see it. It's nothing to bad. Let's go to a room and I'll fix it right up." With Luna with them, Ai took Pinoko and Largo to one of the rooms.

Once inside, Largo was on the table and Ai stood at one side. "Now let's get this fixed up." She turned the paw over again and did her bests to clean it and healed it. "You're a brave lucky dog to save your owner Largo." Largo parked happily. Pinoko smiled and stood one of the chairs to look. Ai said, "I'm surprise you're here all by yourself. You look a bit young to be outside all by yourself."

Pinoko said, "I don't look it but I am 18 years old. I just look young thanks to the Dr."

Ai asked, "What's his name?"

"Dr. Black Jack." That rang a bell to Daisuke. She smiled and asked, "He has a scar going down on his face and half of his hair is black and white?"

Pinoko looked at her confused. "Yeah but how did you know?"

Ai giggled as she finished. "When you get home tell him to come here so he can pay the bill. He and I need a long talk okay?"

Pinoko said, "Okay." Once Largo was discharged they left.

Ai looked at the old photo of the 2 when they were still kids. "Seems you are still in town. I can't wait to see you again Kuro."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that day Pinoko made it home. BlackJack heard the door. "Where were you? You were out there too long."

Pinoko said, "Largo was hurt when she saved me from a falling pot. We went to the vet and a lady was there. She fixed her right up?"

Blackjack checked Largo's paw. "She's very skilled I'll give her that much." he said.

Pinoko said, "She also said she wants to meet you so you can pay the bill."

BlackJack sigh. "You forgot your wallet again huh?" he said.

Pinoko glared at him. "You kicked us out in a rush I didn't have time to get it."

BlackJack got his coat. "Mind giving me the address?"

Pinoko got a piece of paper and wrote it down. "Here you go." she handed it to him. Largo just went to bed as always.

BlackJack said, "I'll be back. I expect this house in one piece."

Pinoko saluted to him. "Yes sir." Then he left the house, went into his car, and drove to the vet hospital.

Once he arrived, he parked his car, got out and went inside. He saw no one was at the desk so he rang the bell that was there. Then Ai came out. BlackJack couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Ai said, "Nice to finally meet you again Dr. BlackJack." she smiled at him. "Still gloom and doom as ever." She giggled.

Black Jack smiled and she ran to him to hug him. "I missed you so much." she said.

Black Jack put his arms around her. "Same here Ai. Same here." They parted ways and went to the back to her office. Once there, they sat down on the chairs.

"Well I see you became the doc you always wanted to be." she said.

Black Jack chuckled. "In more ways then one. You?"

Ai asked, "Remember I wanted to be a vet, a dj, and a gardener?"

"You got all that." Ai said, "Not really I can't be a gardener since some flowers make me sneeze." The 2 laugh.

"So you've been here the whole time?" he asked.

Ai nodded. "Yep but you really have to look for me." she said. "I can tell. Almost got lost twice. Don't know where to find your house."

Ai said, "You're in it."

Black Jack looked at her confused. "Come again?" he asked.

Ai stood up. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and went to the back where another door was. She opened it and it was a living room. "My house is right next door to the office. 2 buildings in one."

Black Jack was shocked. "And you could afford this how?"

Ai smiled at him. "By handing out the same prices as you do."

Black Jack paled. "You mean your prices are in the millions?!"

Ai said, "No. Only less then $3K. speaking of which you owe me $100." She went to the kitchen. "Tea?"

Black Jack said, "Might as well." Ai got the coffee maker ready with hot water. Black Jack was looking all over the living room and the pictures.

"Did your uncle treat you well?" he asked.

Ai said, "He did but somehow he thinks himself as rich as a noble. So bad I got into debt which explains my prices." She got too mugs out.

"Wow." Then he found a picture of the 2 as kids. "You still have this?" he said.

"If you're talking about the picture of us as kids then yes. You didn't think I would throw it away did you?" Once the coffee bot was done, she got a tea bag from her collection and put it on the pot.

"I'm just surprise he let you keep it." Ai came back with the drinks.

"He maybe dumb but he's fair." she said giving him the mug.

Hours later, back at the house, Pinoko was waiting for Black Jack to come home and she was slowly falling asleep sitting on a chair watching TV. Soon he went through the door. "I'm back."

Pinoko woke up and ran to him. "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU CAME BACK! YOU GOT ME WORRIED!" she yelled.

Black Jack said, "Sorry Pinoko. Stayed longer then I thought. Turns out her name is Daisuki."

Pinoko asked, "The same girl from the story?"

"The very one." he replied. "She's coming over for dinner tomorrow and I want you on your best behavior."

Pinoko asked smugly, "When did I not behave myself?"

Black Jack said, "I got a long list 50 pages long. You wanna read it?" Pinoko glared and went to her room. Black Jack said, "Should've said that sooner. Would've saved me the headache." He went back to his desk and looked through his files of his old customers. "Wonder if she goes through weird cases like I do only through animals. Then again she got me beat. Only took care of 2 and she took care of hundreds if not thousands." Largo limped to him and rested her head on his lap. Black Jack looked at Largo. "Good thing you went there or I wouldn't have found my old friend." Largo smiled at him and barked. "Just easy next time with your gift. She charges by the thousands." Largo paled just like Black Jack did. He chuckled and pets her head.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Note: look up Megamix Central on youtube. Look up the Beyonce/king Julien and the BEP megamix for the music**

The next day came and it was Ai day off. She decided to go about the town and went to her favorite coffee bar. A friend of hers works there named Master or Tetsu. He was once a magician but after times went hard he started to pickpocket in subways. Well he was chaced by a detective once but after some of his fingers got chopped off and BlackJack fixed them he now works at the place. When she entered, Master saw her. "Hey Ai. How are you?" he asked.

She answered, "Great. I'm meeting an old friend later this afternoon."

Master asked giving Ai a cup of tea, "Is his name BlackJack?"

She looked at him a bit surprised. "How do you know him other then fixing your fingers?"

He simply answers. "He comes here more often then you do on any day."

Ai bows her head in embarrassment. "That explains why you sometimes give him free coffee and charge me double." The 2 laughed.

Then Master heard something. "Oh there's going to be a street festival in a few weeks are you going this time?"

Ai answered, "Probably not."

Master groans. "Why not? You went there once and never again. Why stop?"

Ai said, "I see mostly couples and I'm in the stage where I'm starting to collect romance novels."

Master said, "Then you need to date more. But once that idea goes into your head you think of the Maury show, Steve Wilkos show, and the Trisha show. Not all men are like that. Why not ask BlackJack?"

Ai sigh softly. "I don't think he's into that thing. I can already tell after we separated he grew a bit cold. It might not be his thing."

Master said, "Still it doesn't hurt to ask."

Ai nodded. "True that. I'll ask him before I go the club for my DJ job and if he says no well at least I asked." After she dranked her tea she put down the tab. "Now I got to go to pick a dress for tonight. See you later." She got up from her seat.

Master said, "Take care." Ai left the shop and went to a store to find something.

Once she left, Black Jack came in. "Hey Master." He went to the bar and got his usual drink.

Master said, "Nice to see you again BlackJack. You know you just missed Ai. She was here a couple of minutes ago."

BlackJack said, "I'll see her tonight. I asked her to come over to my house for dinner to catch up on old times."

Master said, "Good. I was wondering the city festival is coming up and..."

But he was interrupted. "No Master I'm not going this year."

Master said, "I was going to say that maybe you can take Ai. She hasn't been to once in a long time and she might ask you."

BlackJack looked at him confused. "What's stopping her?"

Master says, "She watches shows that shows the worst in people on how some won't be in a relationship."

BlackJack asked, "You mean like those cheaters shows?"

"The very ones. She thinks that no one is faithful. Maybe if you 2 just go out this once maybe she can change her mind about dating."

BlackJack sigh and took a sip of his coffee. "I'll think about it but got no promises."

"That's all I'm asking." said Master. "Oh and she might leave your dinner date early tonight. She has her DJ job tonight?"

BlackJack siad, "I thought she didn't get it?"

He replied, "She only works during the 21 and under division. She isn't ready for 21 and over yet."

Night came and Ai was dressed for dinner. She got her purse and her small case of her music and waited outside for BlackJack to pick her up. Then she saw a car and saw not only him but Pinoko and Largo too. Pinoko opened the door. "Get inside Ai. We found a place where we can eat and would allow pets."

Ai smiled and got inside the car. "Nice to see you again Pinoko. How are you and Largo?" BlackJack started to drive.

Pinoko replied, "Find. Largo's doing better but Doctor had to put a cone of shame around her neck."

BlackJack said, "I had too so she wouldn't pick the stitches."

Ai giggled. "He has the right to do that or I had to fix them again Pinoko."

BlackJack smiled. "She's right and I don't think she would make it less painless like the first time." Soon they arrived at the resturant. They got out of the car and once they got to their seats, BlackJack removed the cone around Largo's neck so she can eat. Pinoko asked with the menu in her hands. "What's with the case?"

Ai answered, "I got to go to DJ job later on so I can't stay long."

BlackJack asked, "What kind of music do you do?"

"Mostly remixes, megamixes, mash-ups and sometimes free-play which I just make noise that sounds good. Make around $20K every month."

Pinoko said, "That's alot."

"I know but it goes fast when you have bills to pay, food to buy and eat, and clothes to get, let alone meds for animals."

Soon a waiter came by and asked what they wanted to eat. They ordered and once he left BlackJack asked, "How did you get your licence when you have a robot arm and legs?"

Ai answered, "I'm more like you but still legal like. Think as Dr. Po but I still got the paper and I do animals."

Piniko said, "If only you were with us when I helped Luna Luna. The albino lion cub."

Ai said, "Oh I read about it in the papers. You know my uncle told me he meet his father. I think his name was Kimba or Leo."

Pinoko asked, "Really?"

Ai said, "It's just a story so I don't really know and he was a hopeless alcoholic after he retired."

Soon enough the food came. BlackJack asked, "He had a drinking problem? Must suck."

Ai said, "Yes and know. He was in and out since the basement was his withdrawal room when he wanted to quit but he was never abusive. And you?"

BlackJack said, "I was raised by the same man that saved me. Had a few friends but didn't stay long. Oh and I found my dad."

Ai paled. "Please tell me you didn't." she said.

BlackJack said, "No I didn't kill him but will you laugh if I told you, you were right on why he left?"

Ai thought back when she remembered she started to laugh. "Oh my god. You got to be kidding me."

BlackJack said, "I'm not. Well long story short,"

"VERY long story." said Pinoko.

"I took down the men that cause my family trouble and my 'step-mother's' father was the head man in all of the mess that my parents got into."

Ai went limp. "What a mess you got into huh?" she asked.

BlackJack said, "You had no idea." The 3 or 4 if you count the dog laugh.

After they ate BlackJack asked, "Want me to drop you off at the club?"

Ai said, "No thank you. It's not far off but if you want you can stay. My time limit is about 3 or 4 hours depending on how long the owner wants me to stay."

BlackJack said, "I will after I drop off Pinoko and Largo. I'll see you there." Ai smiled and paid half of the tab without BlackJack ever knowing.

"See you later Pinoko and Largo." Pinoko waved at her. "See you later." Ai then walked to the club and went to the back door to go to the DJ booth. Once she got there she got her CDs out and waited for her turn to make some music magic.

Soon it was Ai's turn and just in time for BlackJack to enter. He went to the DJ booth and went to Ai. "This is where you work?" he asked.

Ai saw him. "Yep but the stage always changes at time depending on the event." Then she got 2 headphones. "Here. It's quieter if you wear these then through the speakers." He put one on and she did the same. "Enjoy the magic." Then she started with one that her fans recommended as a joke. As it plays She and 2 other girls jumped onto the stage dressed up in clothes. One as an army sergeant, another as a marine cadet and Ai as a navy cadet. They would only sing and dance on the Beyonce parts and the screens would have the annoying animals doing their parts. Black Jack was shocked that she could dance. He watched as he listens. He knew that some kid asked for this but it was funny to watch and to listen as a good thing. Though he secretly though the next song would be a megamix. He saw how the people or teenagers at the dance-floor was loving the mix and thought, 'At least it isn't Beiber. Got enough of it when Pinoko plays his CD.' After that song was done Ai got the Mike. "What else do you guys want?"

Everyone yelled, "BLACK EYED PEAS!"

"You got it." She got off the stage and got the CD out and played the megamix. Ai got back on stage and this time 3 other men got up and all 4 started to dance. BlackJack started to tap his foot. 'Now this one I like.' he thought. After a couple of mroe songs, Ai was done and started to pack up and take her costume off. Luckily it's was just a cover clothes.

"So do you like my second job?" she asked him.

BlackJack said, "Though I'm not a music person I like your music."

Ai smiled. "I'm glad you do. Bet you were laughing during some of them."

BlackJack said, "Mostly the first one. What was with the costume anyway?"

Ai said, "Beyonce's 'Run the World' sounds more like an army music with it's beat so I thought maybe this get up would be perfect for it."

BlackJack nodded. The 2 then got into his car and he drove her home. "You seemed to master being a vet and a DJ. Might as well cut the extra weight."

Ai giggled. "That would what a doctor would say." The 2 laugh. They soon made it to her house and Ai got out went leaned to the window of his car to his few. "So see you tomorrow?" she asked.

BlackJack said, "Sure if we're not busy."

Ai said, "I like our visits. Let's keep them up." she kissed his cheek and went inside the house.

BlackJack blushed and smiled. "That woman is going to be the death of me." Then he drove home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Days passed and the festival was getting closer and closer. Ai was still nervous about asking BlackJack to go with her but it doesn't hurt to try. After work, she got into her car and drove to his place on the hill. Once there, she got out of the car and knocked on the door. Pinoko answered. "Hey Ai."

"Hey Pinoko. Is BlackJack here?" she asked.

Pinoko frowned. "No he has a patient he's attending to. I can drop off a message if you want."

Ai said, "No thank you. You're here by yourself? Despite you bring 18, that's pretty dangerous."

Pinoko asked, "Wanna stay over until you get back?"

Ai thought about and said, "Sure. But I have to get to my house by 9 tomorrow."

Pinoko said, "No problem." The 2 went inside and went to the living room.

Largo saw Ai and ran to her. "Hey Largo, hows your paw?" Largo showed it to her and saw it healed greatly. Ai smiled and sat on the couch.

Pinoko asked, "How about we bake a carrot cake? I found someone making it on Youtube and it looks like fun."

Ai smiled. "Alright. Let's wash up and go to the kitchen."

The girls got up and went to the kitchen. After washing their hands they started to bake. Pinoko said, "Oh when the vid was over I saw it's bloopers and saw that they had an unfertilized egg. All red and I saw a bit of yellow. Almost made me sick."

Ai said, "Well that's what happened when stores or farmers don't check on their eggs."

As they were baking they sort of made a mess and when they put the cake in the oven they started to have a flower fight. The girls laugh and smiled as they were having fun. Soon the cake was done and as Ai got the cake out, Pinoko cleaned up the kitchen so that BlackJack won't get mad. Ai decorated the cake and carved a slice for her and Pinoko. She put the rest in the fridge and the girls went back to the kitchen.

"Here you go. Let's see if we cook this right." she said.

The girls took a bight and they smiled. "This is great." said Pinoko. "We should bake more often."

Ai asked, "Why not? We're having too much fun. Maybe this can be your part time. I can't cause I already for 2 jobs."

Pinoko said, "Oh before I forget, BlackJack told me what the club was like when you DJ. Maybe I can go."

Ai said, "You can, when your mind matches your age. Meaning you have to go through first grade to 12th soon. Age sometimes doesn't matches the person. Heck I'm in my 20s yet at times I act like I'm a teen."

Pinoko said, "In other words, one step at a time right?"

"Right." Smiled Ai.

After they ate, Ai saw that Pinoko was asleep. Ai giggled silently and once she got her plate out of the way, she picked Pinoko up and went to her room. After she changed Pinoko into her pjs, she put her to bed. She turned to Largo who was awake and with them. "You watch over her okay? I'm going to stay until BlackJack comes back." Largo barked and lay down in the carpet that was near Pinoko's bed and went to sleep. Ai went back to the living room and put on the tv but kept the sound low so Pinoko can sleep. She looked at the clock and saw it was 9. "Hope he'll be here soon." she said. It wasn't until 3 hours later that BlackJack came in. Ai rubbed her eyes and saw him. "Welcome back." she said.

BlackJack asked, "What are you doing here?"

AI said, "I wanted to ask you something but you weren't here and Pinoko was all alone so I stayed and we made a carrot cake."

BlackJack put his coat on the coatrack. "Well what do you wanna ask me?"

Ai blushed a bit. "Well I was wondering if you can go to the festival that was coming up?" she asked. She was praying he can say 'yes', 'maybe', or even 'I'll think about it' any thing but no.

BlackJack said, "We'll see. Right now I have someone that needs me and I don't know how long it's going to take until the person is better." Ai sigh in relief.

She asked, "What does he have?"

BlackJack said, "He has a rare form of cancer and I'm trying to cure him without a blood transfusion since he has a rare blood type."

Ai asked, "Why not test mine? I might help with whatever cure he needs."

BlackJack though about that for a moment and said, "Alright. Come to the back and I'll get a few tubes for testing." The 2 went to the back and BlackJack got things set up to get some blood. Ai sat on the chair waiting calming. BlackJack got a syringe out and ready. Once he cleaned the small area on top of his hand, he poked her with the needle and took out some blood. Ai was sitting there calmly not scared what so ever. She was used to needles and pain since it took her 3 years for her metal arm and legs to get one so this was nothing on her. BlackJack got what he needed and got the needle out and put on a Band-Aid on her hand. "There we go. I'll do some tests to see if your blood can help."

Ai said, "No problem, but get some sleep, it's midnight you're too cute for black circles under your eyes."

BlackJack chuckled and said jokey, "Yes mom."

Ai rolled her eyes with a smile. "Ha ha ha. Very funny." she said. She got up. "Well see you tomorrow if I do. Oh and me and Pinoko saved some cake for you. It's really good."

BlackJack said, "I'll keep that in mind. Ai went to the living room, got her things, got into her car and left to go home.

The next morning, Ai got up and opened her work place after she had her breakfast. As soon as she opened her doors, Pinoko came in with Largo. "Hey Ai." She said.

"Hey Pinoko. Did you sleep good last night?" she asked.

She nodded. "Yep. Oh I told BlackJack what you said, and now I have some books that can maybe help me get to school and maybe get out early."

Ai said, "That's great. But if I recall from one of my last visits, you really don't have great people skills."

Pinoko glared at her. "That's not true."

"Oh really? Then why did he told me that you were once expelled for beating up a kid?" she asked with a smile.

Pinoko game up as she sat on one of the benches. "You got a point. What should I do?"

Ai said, "Well when I was in school, there was an after school program where kids learn how to act is certain situations. Maybe, if you ask him nicely, he can sign you up into something like that. It worked for me, maybe for you."

Pinoko smiled. "Okay I'll ask him when the time is right."

"Great. Oh earlier I found a recipe book that maybe we can cook cakes and stuff every now and then." She handed Pinoko the book. Pinoko got the book and looked through it.

"Man this are great recipe book Ai. You think that maybe on Sundays we can bake one thing?" Pinoko asked.

"Why not? Sounds like a plan and I have a day off on Sundays unless there's an animal here. Sure. We'll do that." she said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was the day before the festival and BlackJack was busy as ever. The blood sample did work but apparently it was going to take him longer then he thought and the festival would be the last on his mind. Ai was at the cafe alone again and wasn't happy. Master went to her. "What's wrong? You asked him out to the festival and he agreed so what's wrong?"

Ai said, "Apparently his case is going to take him longer then we thought so he has to work during the festival." She leaned back against her seat. "Oh well I don't really have anything to wear anyway."

Master grew sad and got out a small sundae. "Here it's on the house."

Ai smiled at him. "Thank you." She started to eat.

Soon the doors were opened and BlackJack came in with black circles under his eyes. Ai saw him. "You're going to work yourself to death dude." she said.

BlackJack sat next to her. "I have to save lives even if it coast my own."

Ai didn't like what he just said. "Everyone has limits BlackJack you of all people should know that." She finished her sunday and left sad.

BlackJack saw her leave and saw that Master wasn't too happy at him either. More like mad. BlackJack asked, "What I do?"

Ai made it back home and sat at the front desk depress and waiting for people to come in. But alas no one showed up. "Some perfect day." she said.

The day ended and just as she was about to close her work, she saw BlackJack with a box under his arm. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

BlackJack handed her the box. "Here. It's a 'I'm sorry' present." Ai looked at him weird and when she opened the box she was in awe. "BlackJack..."

He held up his hand to silence her. "Just wear it after I'm done, we can call it a date to make up for lost time."

Ai smiled at him. "You got it. Though if you do this again I have permission to kick your balls." BlackJack paled as she closed her door.

BlackJack woke up from his daze and said, "She really is going to be the death of me."

He soon made it home and Pinoko asked, "Did you give her the present?"

BlackJack said, "Yep and a death-threat."

Pinoko said, "You probably deserve it."

BlackJack sweat dropped. "No respect." he said.

Meanwhile, Ai put the box with her gift in side her closet and looked though her jewels on which she would wear for that night. "I wonder who's idea was for him to get a gift? More likely who ganged up on his to do that?" she giggled and got ready for bed. She has no DJ work until 3 days from now so she can have a few hours sleep with no problem.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Well it was the day of the festival and Ai thought she was going to have a day off, well that didn't happened. She was swamped with animals either hurt from fireworks from dumb people, or in the kennel until tomorrow for safety. She was running all over the place. A shot there, a stitch there, a mop in some rooms, snacks in others, she was about to collapse when she heard the door opened and saw BlackJack, Pinoko, Largo, and Master. She looked at him said, "I'll pay you each $200 if you help me."

Pinoko nearly laugh when she saw how much of a mess Ai looked like. Her hair was messed up, her clothes were almost ripped to pieces, glasses were broken and her arm and legs were in the fritz. BlackJack held him his chuckled. "You got yourself a deal." And soon enough those 4 were swamped with customers. Pinoko was feeding the animals, Master was cleaning the pens, Largo was trying to calm down the baby animals, and Ai and BlackJack were taking care of the injured.

Ai said, "I'm starting to hate festivals. Do you get this problem before?"

BlackJack said, "Mostly the aftermath. Though once there was in incident that happened during one."

Ai asked, "What happened?"

BlackJack said, "Let's just say after some corruption at a hospital, an invisible man became noticed."

Ai looked at him confused and just shrugged her shoulders and went back to work.

As soon as it hit midnight, the rush was over. The animals that were injured were gone, the animals in the kennel were taken to their owners, and it was closing time. In the house, everyone was in the living room exhausted. Pinoko was also on the floor, Master was out on the couch, and Largo was asleep on the chair. Ai and BlackJack saw the 3. BlackJack asked, "Do you have spare bedrooms?"

Ai said, "I have 2 but you might have to share mine. You'll get Pinoko and I'll get Master." The 2 went to the sleepy trio. Ai went to Master and woke him up. Once he opened his eyes she said, "I have a spare bedroom you can sleep in." She helped him up and took him upstairs so he can sleep comfortably.

BlackJack went to Pinoko and picked her up in his arms. Then he went to Largo and woke her up. Largo woke up and followed BlackJack to the other spare bedroom. He got her into bed and pulled the blankets over her. Then Largo got on the bed and went to sleep.

Then Ai and BlackJack went to the main bedroom. "You know this reminds me of the time were in the hospital and we shared a bedroom." She got her pjs and went to the bathroom to change.

BlackJack said, "I was thinking the same way. Too bad you don't have a big window." He changed to his boxers."

Ai called out, "No but I got a sunroof. Look up and we'll see the stars again." She started to brush her teeth.

BlackJack looked up and saw what she means. "Wow. Did you pay extra for that?"

Ai got out of the bathroom in her pjs. "Would you believe me if I tell you it came with the design but only pay extra for extra inches?" she asked.

BlackJack saw her and blushed red. "Y-yeah." He quickly got into bed before he got caught.

Ai said, "Well at the old house after I got my arm and legs, I had a full room." Then got into bed and lay next to him. "Somehow it didn't feel the same until I saw some stars." She took her glasses. "It's hard to stop something when you finally get used to something." She kissed his cheek. "Well goodnight BlackJack." She lay down and went to sleep.

BlackJack sigh in relief then looked at her. "I know the exact feeling Ai." He lay down and looked up at the sunroof and saw the stars. He his put his hands behind his head wide awake. Then he heard a moan and saw Ai turn over and lay her head on his chest and a big smile appear on her face. BlackJack blushed again but then smiled and put his arm around her. "Have happy dreams Daisuke." He kissed her head and went to sleep himself.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Ai woke up and saw she was resting on BlackJack's chest. She looked up and saw he was still asleep. She blushed and gently got out of bed. Once she covered him back up with the blankets, she got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. The blush was still on her face. 'Never been that close before. I mean we have as kids, but he's all grown up now…and handsome.' She thought. She smiled at the thought of him and Ai together.

Later on, BlackJack woke up and saw Ai was gone. He stretched, sat up, and got dressed himself. Once he got his shoes on, he went downstairs and saw Ai making breakfast. "Morning." He said.

Ai turned her head and saw him and smiled. "Morning BlackJack. How did you sleep?"

He replied, "Better then I had all week. Hope you did mind me sharing your bed."

Ai said, "I didn't. It felt like old times." She secretly blushed. "Well breakfast is almost ready. Mind waking up Pinoko and Master?"

BlackJack said, "Sure. Bet Largo's up already." He went to their rooms and saw Master up already but Pinoko was still asleep. "Time to wake up Pinoko. Ai is making breakfast for us."

Pinoko groaned and turned over. "5 more minutes." Then she went back to sleep.

BlackJack smiled. "Don't make me get the shot."

That woke her up. She scrambled all over the room getting dress and brushing her hair. BlackJack just chuckled. "Works everytime."

Back in the kitchen, Ai finished and started to set the table. Then she saw everyone downstairs. Master said, "This smells good Ai."

Ai said, "Thank you."

Pinoko went to her chair. "Can you continue to teach me to cook?" she asked.

Ai gave her orange juice. "I will when both of us are not busy." Then she gave Largo some dog food.

Pinoko said, "Sorry you couldn't go to the festival."

Ai said, "It's alright. It was kind of my fault since I though I would get the day off."

After every ate their breakfast, and Pinoko and Largo were in the car waiting for BlackJack he asked, "When do you want me to take you out for dinner?"

Ai said, "When you finish with your patient and when I get a night off from DJing. I don't mind the wait. Other people problems come first."

BlackJack said, "You almost sound like a politician. Is this one of the reasons why you wanted to become a vet?"

Ai said, "Something like that. I already know your reasons, but I won't tell you mind yet."

Then the 2 heard the horn honking and they saw Pinoko getting cranky. Ai giggled. "I guess I'll see you later BlackJack." Then she kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

BlackJack blushed. "Same to you." Then he kissed her cheek. Once she was in dazed, he got into his car and they left.

Ai woke up from her spell and smiled. "Very handsome indeed." Then she went inside. Once she was back into her room, she pulled out the dress, he got her. "I think I'll make some changes to surprise him. He looks cute when he blushes." Then she went to work.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Well to their word, Ai got a day off from her music business, and Blackjack cured his patent and they were ready for their dinner date. They agreed on a nice restaurant that is affordable and won't break on either bank. Ai put on the dress BlackJack got though she made some modifications, put on some of her Light Blue perfume, and put a hair bow in her hair. Meanwhile BlackJack was putting on his fancy tux, though it took him a while to find it, put on some cologne, and was ignoring glares from Pinoko. He said, "If you keep doing that you'll get wrinkles."

Pinoko said, "This is fair. You never take me out and you are with Ai."

BlackJack said, "I take you everywhere I went."

Pinoko said, "No you haven't. You went to a fancy hotel and a pool and you didn't take me."

BlackJack said, "That was my vacation from you." He rushed out of the door before Pinoko yelled at him. He got into his car and drove to her place. Once he parked the car, he went to the door and ranged the doorbell. Ai heard it and went to the door. She opened it and BlackJack said, "That isn't the same dress I gave you." And it was true. Her dress used to be an old 1940 dress, but Ai changed it. Now she has ribbons wrapped around her arms, a skirt with a slit on the side that has a heart trim on the rim, and her shirt has cross straps, a heart cut on the bottom, and some extra stuff for her.

Ai said, "Well for a doc that ask money in the millions, all I got was a $2 dress." She smiled as he laughed.

"You need to lay off the Roseanne show and the shoes suck." He said.

Ai said, "It was either this or leg highs and I need to sit." He got her coat and both of them went to the car and off they went.

Soon enough they arrived and once they parked, he helped her out of the car and went inside. They were taken to their seat and after they ordered their drinks BlackJack asked, "You said your uncle was a hopeless alcoholic, what about your aunt?"

Ai asked, "Which one? He married 4 times and twice to the same woman."

He answered, "All of them."

Ai then started to remember what they were like. "Well the first one was Iris, and she married him to escape the city life though she divorced him cause she was getting bored of a valley life. Wife number 2 was Daniel, she uncle divorced her after she has her sex changed." She saw BlackJack giving her a confused face. "Uncle sucked in the sack which is why he never had kids." BlackJack nodded trying to hide his giggle. "And wife number 3 and 4 was Marie who divorced him because of his drinking, remarried him when he was cleaned, and 'divorced' him again when he fell off the wagon."

BlackJack asked, "What do you mean by 'divorced'?"

Ai said, "As in he's 6 feet under, and she's doing 20 years to life. And rumor has it is that the hatchet is down there with him."

BlackJack face palmed. "Oh my goodness. No offence but are all of your family members crazy?"

Ai said, "The only ones are not was mom, dad, and currently me." She smiled at him. "So if you want a sane kid, your chances with me are up 80%." She laughed at him.

BlackJack said, "I got my own handful of craziness. Mostly from cure cases."

Ai said, "You know, you remind me of a tv show I used to watch called House M.D."

BlackJack groans. "Dear god you have no idea how I get compared to that show all the time."

Ai said, "Well think about it, you both solves mystery cases, you don't follow the rules, and you'll do no matter what to help the person. The only thing different is that you're not an ass and not a pill addict."

BlackJack said, "That's true."

Then the waiter came by and they told him what they want to eat.

BlackJack asked, "Since you're about my age, do you drink?"

Ai said, "Once a year on my birthday. I can only take Tropical Sunrise at Chili's. Other drinks are too strong for me."

BlackJack said, "Yeah I remember, you hated the hot chocolate from the Mexican restaurant, but you loved the one from a box."

Ai said, "You would hate it too if you ended up at the bathroom after 5 minutes."

After talking some more, the food came and the 2 had a great time. As they ate Ai asked, "How about you stay at my house tonight so Pinoko won't yell her head off?"

BlackJack said, "If I do though she'll do that anyway."

Ai said, "Yeah you right. Besides tomorrow is our cooking lessons anyway."

BlackJack asked, "You really started to like cooking with her huh?"

Ai said, "Well even though I wanted to be a gardener but I can't cause of my allergies, and I love pets and my music, I need some quiet time and somehow with her I get it."

BlackJack said, "Doesn't happened to me. Lucky." Ai laugh as they ate. "You know I think I will just to get away from a headache. Let me just call her." He got up and went to a phone. He called the house and Pinoko answered. "Hey Pinoko."

Pinoko asked, "Hey doctor, how the date?"

BlackJack said, "It's going great actually. I'm going to stay at her place for the night."

Pinoko said, "You know you can't have sex with a girl until after the 4th date."

BlackJack looked at the phone weird. "What are you watching?"

Pinoko said, "I found your stash from when you were a teenager." She was telling the truth. She was in the living room, watching porn on tv.

BlackJack sweat-dropped and blushed. "I thought I sold them off."

Pinoko said, "No they were right under your bed though now they're not there you won't be so cranky."

BlackJack groans. "Through them away!" he yelled.

Pinoko said, "But I still got 4 more to go and I'm 18 years old."

BlackJack said, "With a mind of a 5 year old."

Pinoko grew mad. "HEY!"

BlackJack said, "Through them way or I through you!"

Pinoko pout. "Fine!" She put the phone down, got all 8 tapes and through them way. "There they're gone."

BlackJack said, "And your grounded for 2 months."

Pinoko was shocked. "2 MONTHES?!"

BlackJack asked, "Wanna make it 4?"

Pinoko did a quick safe. "2's good."

BlackJack said, "See you tomorrow to discuss the rest of your punishment."

Pinoko said, "Goodnight." Then they both hung up.

BlackJack went back to his table. "She's going to be the death of me." He said.

Ai asked, "She didn't take it well?"

BlackJack said, "She found something she shouldn't have found and she's grounded."

Ai asked, "Founds some skeletons in your closet?"

BlackJack said bluntly, "More likely under the bed."

Ai giggled but closed her mouth so food wouldn't' fly out. "You don't seem the guy that is into that stuff."

BlackJack scoff. "Not like you haven't."

Ai said, "Yeah but I delete the history when I do. Besides I have my books if I want kinky stuff."

BlackJack asked, "What author is into that stuff that she has to write it?"

Ai said, "1 lady, Tawyn Taylor. While I have a lot of romance books, she's the only one that gives it."

BlackJack started to laugh. "What made you think that?"

Ai said, "Read 'Dangerous Master' and you'll see what I mean." She smiled at him. "There's one part of the book which I hope I get to go through one day."

BlackJack covered his eyes and laugh. "And I thought you were a good girl."

Ai said, "Well now you know one of my secrets." They smiled at each-other.

After dinner, they made it to her place, and Ai got some clothes for BlackJack. "Here I got some old clothes that I think will fit you tomorrow."

BlackJack got the clothes as he takes off his tux. "Thanks." He slightly turned his head and saw Ai taking off her dress and bra.

Ai asked, "Enjoying the view?"

BlackJack removed his shirt. "How did you know?"

Ai put on her pjs. "I get the same stare all the time when I wear a backless." She turned to him. "I'm sure a lot of girls fall for you."

BlackJack removed his pants and lay back on the bed in his boxers. "Every now and then. Are you jealous?"

Ai lay down and rested her head on his chest. "If I was you wouldn't be sleeping here." She felt him putting an arm around her. "Will you be jealous if I tell you I've been on dates before?"

BlackJack sigh and said, "Only if you tell me how far it went."

Ai said, "The farthest I've gone is when they removed my shirt. Once they see my arms and legs, they walk off."

He rubbed her back. "Must be hard."

Ai said, "It was. There was one man that didn't mind, but we didn't find out about our feelings until he was sick. Sadly, the docs couldn't save him and I manage to give him a kiss before he died."

BlackJack then remembered he went through the same thing. "I know how that feels."

Ai looked up at him. "What happened?" she asked.

BlackJack said, "Before I went rouge, there was a woman that liked me very much. She has ovarian cancer and I was going to saved her but I can only if she becomes a man. We told enough other our feelings and we agreed that if we meet at a different time and place, it might of worked. She or he is now a doctor on a cruise ship."

Ai said, "Seems we both get our 'Shoulda, coulda, woulda' relationships or as other people say, 'the ones that got away'."

BlackJack said, "I think of it as a curveball that we hit instead of catch."

Ai smiled. "Makes perfect sense to me." She lay her head back on his chest listening to his heartbeat as he rubbed her back. "This may sounds stupid but you wish that you fall in love."

BlackJack said, "Not really but there were sometimes I wish I can. You?"

Ai said, "Iris said, 'You should never fall in love. You don't deserve it'. Hated her. But she was kind of right."

BlackJack looked at her confused. "Explain."

Ai said, "When you do fall in love and you do find 'the one' what feelings are you expected to find, how will you find him or her, and how will you know? I rather fix animals then find that out the hard way like I did with my old flam."

BlackJack asked, "Is that why I'm seeing 3 shelves full of romance novels?" He looked to his left and saw a bookshelf and while the top 3 were medical books, the bottom 3 were romance books she was talking about earlier.

Ai said, "Part of it. I can't help but wish and dream."

BlackJack said, "Not all dreams come true you know."

Ai said, "Doesn't mean you can give up on the hope." She went to him and looked at him. "And you shouldn't either."

BlackJack smiled. "For you, I will never give up on hope." Ai giggled and got the blankets over them. BlackJack pulled it up and he said, "Sweet dreams Ai."

Ai said, "Same to you Kuro." She smiled and closed her eyes.

BlackJack smiled and shook his head. 'Maybe one day both our dreams will come true.' He thought. Then he clothes his eyes and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, BlackJack woke up and saw that Ai was still asleep. He quietly got up, got dressed, made breakfast for her and left a note for Ai. Then he got into his car a drove home. Once he arrived, he saw Pinoko asleep on the couch. He picked her up and put her to bed.

Later one Ai woke up and saw she was alone. She got out of bed, went to the kitchen and saw that BlackJack made breakfast for her and there was a note. She opened it and read it. 'Thanks for going on the date with me. Sorry that I couldn't take you to the festival but I did had a great time with you last night. Maybe one day we can do it again. BlackJack.' Ai smiled and put the note. Once she was dressed and ate her breakfast. "The guy can cook."

Back at BlackJack's house, Pinoko woke up and saw she was in bed. She got up, went to the living room and saw BlackJack. "How was it?" she asked.

"It went down smoothly. We talked for a while, caught up on more things, and then we went to sleep." He said.

"Is that all? I thought you like her?" asked Pinoko.

BlackJack replied, "Well I told her about the doctor I once loved, and she talked about a boy she once loved." He sat down at his deck. "Personally if we do get together it'll be on our terms really."

Pinoko said, "I think you 2 would be a great couple."

BlackJack chuckled. "I actually agree with you."

Later that day there was a knock at the door and when Pinoko opened it Ai was there with a cookbook. "Ready to bake?" she asked.

Pinoko said, "You know I am." She smiled then took her hand and the 2 went to the kitchen.

BlackJack saw them walked to the kitchen and smiled at them. 'She'll make a wonderful mother too if she ever had a chance.' He thought.

Once in the kitchen Ai asked, "What would you want to bake today?"

Pinoko said, "Carrot cake!"

Ai said, "You got it!"

As they started to cook, they didn't leave a mess this time but then when Ai took an egg and cracked it, red stuff came out. "BlackJack. Why is this red?" she asked.

BlackJack went into the kitchen and saw it. He then took the egg away from her. "I think the store got an embryo."

Pinoko asked, "What's inside it?"

BlackJack said, "We'll find out soon." Then he opened the egg and all 3 nearly screamed.

Ai said, "It really is an embryo."

BlackJack put it down and went to get the rest of the eggs. "I got to through the rest."

Pinoko said, "You can't do that it's from Trader Joe's. Anyway I think I'm going to get sick."

Ai said, "Go to bed and me and BlackJack will clean up the mess." Pinoko did and Ai told BlackJack said, "Well that's a wonder way to start the afternoon. A dead bird and a kid that can turn green."

BlackJack said, "I've seen so much weird things in my life but this take the cake."

That made them both laugh at the joke as they cleaned up and throw away the things in the bowl away since some got in there.

After they cleaned up, Ai went to check on Pinoko. She went into her bedroom and saw her in bed. "Feeling better?"

Pinoko said, "Almost though I'll never look at an egg the way again." She sat up. "I thought I can only see it on the internet not in real life."

Ai sat on the bed. "Well no one's really perfect. Everyone makes mistakes everyone once in a while. We just have to be careful and make sure never to repeat it."

Pinoko said, "Almost sounds like the definition of insanity. Redoing everything expecting a different ending."

Ai said, "Well you almost got it right." She rubbed her back a bit. "Maybe later on today we'll continue our cooking lessons."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Well after that incident, Ai and Pinoko have been very careful in getting their ingredients. They made sure to look at the labels and keep note on which are getting recalled on the news. In fact there were times that as soon as they get their item, they had to throw it away in an instant for some reason.

Pinoko and Ai were in the living room, at Ai's place, and they just heard another item is on the recall. Pinoko groaned and lay back on the couch. "I wonder if they're telling us not to cook so we can go to restaurants."

Ai said, "But if that's true then restaurants were not checking their inventory and might have some the items that suppose to be recalled."

Pinoko sat up. "True. Why not grow an herbal garden? I know you have allergies but I think you can survive with herbs."

Ai said, "I was actually thinking the same thing, but I don't have land here. You think BlackJack wouldn't mind?"

Pinoko grew a bit paled. "He actually might since most of the time we travel."

Ai lay back on the ground. "True. I forgot about that." Then she got an idea. "I got an idea." Pinoko looked at her. "I always close shop and djing during the summer and I go back to the old valley house I used to live. Why not grow some there?"

Pinoko smiled. "Sounds great!" Then she asked, "But who will take care of it when fall comes?"

Ai said, "I have a cousin that lives there, who also updates my arm and legs, that would be happy to take care of them."

Pinoko jumped up and down on the couch. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Ai laugh then she got up and got her purse. "How about you and me go shopping for seeds?"

Pinoko jumped down and got her purse. "You got it."

The 2 left the house and went to a local store and went to the plant section. Ai asked, "Now which should we get?"

Pinoko said, "Well carrots and watermelons is the first ones." The got the packs.

Ai said, "And some herbal leaves for salad." She got a few herself.

Pinoko then got tomatoes. "Don't forget these."

The 2 got a few more and once they paid for them, they made it back to the house, Ai put them in a special bag and put it on her traveling bag. "There. Next summer at the valley we make our garden."

Pinoko jumped into her arms and hugged her. "This is great Ai. I hope Doctor BlackJack comes with us."

Ai hugged her back. "Well if he doesn't we'll have fun anyway."

The 2 went to the kitchen so they can have lunch. Pinoko asked, "What's your cousin like anyway and she isn't related to the drunk uncle right?"

Ai giggled. "She is no relation to Uncle. She's related to my aunt who is related to my dad." She got out some bread and peanut butter. "She's not really a girly-girly. She's more of a tom-boy but she won't mind wearing a dress here and there."

Pinoko asked, "What's her name?"

Ai made the sandwiches and brought one to her. "Her name is Danny but for some reason she wants to be called Winry. She used to watch a lot of Fullmetal Alchemist growing up. So every now and then we call her Winry."

Pinoko said, "I used to watch that show. I like the original one better."

Ai said, "I'm more into both, depending on the episode. Sometimes I wonder if they can fuse the 2 together to see what happens."

Pinoko asked, "Like Brotherhood but be about Ed's kids?"

Ai said, "Exactly."

After lunch, Pinoko was asleep on the couch and at 4 o'clock BlackJack came to the house. Ai saw him and went to hug him. "Welcome back BlackJack."

BlackJack hugged her back. "Glad to be back. Did Pinoko behanved?"

They went to the living room. "Take a look." Said Ai. When they arrived Pinoko was asleep while the TV was one.

BlackJack saw her and shook his head. "Over did it today?"

Ai said, "Not really. We went shopping cause we were thinking of making an herbal garden at my house in the valley during the summer time."

BlackJack asked, "How many packs?"

Ai said, "Not so much. We're in the gambling stage to see if it'll work. I already have a cousin that would be glad to take care of them until the harvest, but the biggest question is would you like to come with us?"

BlackJack picked up Pinoko. "Give me some time to think it over. I don't know if I'll get called in or not."

They went outside and BlackJack put Pinoko in the back so she can sleep. Ai said, "If not we can always mail each other to keep each other in the loop."

BlackJack closed the door and leaned against the car. "I like that idea but we'll see. What about your vet work and the night you dj?"

Ai said, "I always take summer off since other vets are always open in the summer and most the kids I dj are always traveling."

BlackJack asked, "And your allergies?"

Ai said, "We got certain ones that won't make me sick. It's mostly flowers that does that to me anyway."

BlackJack asked, "But…"

Ai interrupted. "Stop the 3rd degree. Everything will be fine." She smiled at him. "The worst that ever happened to me was the car crash YEARS ago."

BlackJack chuckled. "Well I can't help but worry about you. We haven't see each other and I don't want to loose you again."

Ai smiled and put her arms around him. "You'll never loose me BlackJack. I'm a tough lady."

BlackJack smiled and put his arms around her. "Am I aloud to worry about one of my favorite ladies?"

Ai giggled. "If you're flirting with me then yes."

BlackJack kissed her fore-head. "Take care Ai." He got into the car and drove off with Pinoko sleeping in the back.

Ai waved at him and once the car was gone she went back inside. "Man can he make my heart smelt."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A few days have passed and everything was in the norm. Ai still works at the vet and DJing, BlackJack still heals people, and Pinoko is still learning how to cook. Infact she's doing so well, she might give up being a doctor and work as a chief.

Well one morning, Ai woke up, but she wasn't feeling so well. Her eyes were heavy, her throat was sore, she couldn't breath through her nose, and it was awful. She looked at the time and saw it was 8 in the morning. She groans. "This isn't good." She slowly got up, wrapped the blanket around her and made a sign for her shop. She has to close down until she feels better again. Once she did that she went back to bed and lay down.

Back at BlackJack's house, he was just reading the paper since he has no patients today, and Pinoko was watching TV. Largo was asleep next to the coach. After BlackJack was done reading, he got up. "I'm going to see Ai. You wanna come Pinoko?" he asked.

She answered, "No thanks. Got chores to do."

BlackJack got his coat. "Alright. Just don't burn down the house."

Pinoko groans. "One incident and you won't let it go."

BlackJack got into his car and drove to the vets. But when he arrived, he saw the sign on the door. 'Too sick. Close until I'm well'. He then went to the back and rang on the doorbell.

Ai heard it. She groans, got up, put the blanket around her and went to the door. It rang again and she yelled, "Eough! I'm coming!" She opened the door and saw BlackJack.

BlackJack saw how sick she was. "What happened to you? Are you sick?"

Ai said sarcastically, "No I always look like this when I can't breath." She moved to the side so he can come inside.

BlackJack said, "A tone like that means you got the flu."

Ai went to the kitchen. "You hit the nail on the coffin. I must of gotten it from my night job." She took off her glasses and rested her forehead on the table.

BlackJack gently lifted her head and felt her forehead. "Well it feels you got a fever. You got your medical kit?" he asked.

Ai said, "My room in one of the dresser drawers." She rested her head on her arms on the table.

BlackJack patted her back and went to her room to get it. Once he made it back he said, "Lay on the couch for my."

Ai got up and went to the couch and lay down. BlackJack put the thermometer in her mouth. "When did you started feeling sick?"

Ai said, "Around 8 this morning, but I coughed a bit last night. Took some medicine but I guess it didn't work." She made sure the thermometer stayed in her mouth under her tongue.

BlackJack said, "It was probably only for cold. Sometimes it takes a few days for the flu to take affect. In your case a few hours." He took the thing out. "101. Yeah you're sick alright."

Ai said, "Well that's great." She lay back on the bed and took her glasses off. For a sick person they'll feel heavy on the nose.

BlackJack asked, "How long was the last time you had the flu?"

Ai said, "It varies every time. The last one almost lasted a month. Uncle always says, once you stop coughing, you're well."

BlackJack got an ice-pack and put it on her head. "What was the shortest?" he asked.

Ai thought back last time she had a short one. "Ummm…the shortest it's ever been was maybe 2 weeks? Like I said it varies every time."

BlackJack got up and got another blankets to warm her up. "Well I'm going to take care of you until you're well. Have you eaten?"

Ai shook her head. "Got a sore throat." She starts to rub her neck.

BlackJack asked, "What about some scrambled eggs with toasts?"

Ai smiled and nodded. "I'll have that. But call Pinoko first so she won't worry."

BlackJack chuckled. "Alright." He patted her leg and got up. "Get rest up."

Ai closed her eyes and took a small nap. BlackJack went to the phone and called the house. Pinoko answered it. "Hello?"

BlackJack said, "Ai's sick with the flu."

Pinoko was in shock. "Is she alright?"

BlackJack looked back at the sleeping Ai. "Well she's not well enough to work that's for sure. So I'm going to take care of her until tonight?"

Pinoko asked, "Do you want me over there?"

BlackJack quickly said, "No! No, I don't want you sick either. Fake body or not I don't think you're strong enough against the flu."

Pinoko asked, "What if I make soup for her?"

BlackJack went to the pantry and looked around for some soup. He only found a few cans. "Got about 4 here. Make some for tomorrow and follow the book please."

Pinoko said, "You got it." Then she hung up the phone.

BlackJack put the phone away and started to cook breakfast for Ai. He used 2 eggs and got 4 toasts ready for her. After he finished, he got it on a bed tray and made it back to the living room. He put the try on the side and gently woke up Ai. Ai opened her eyes and he said, "Breakfast is ready." Ai got her glasses and sat up a bit. BlackJack gave her the tray. "Want orange juise?"

Ai said, "Yes please. No pulp."

BlackJack smiled. "You got it." He got up and went back to the kitchen to get the juice. As he left, she started to eat as much as she can.

After breakfast, BlackJack looked through her medicine cabinet to see if there was medicine for Ai's flu. He asked, "You don't have meds for the flu?"

Ai said, "The last time I had the flu was 2 years ago."

BlackJack signs. "Will you survive if I go out to get you some?"

Ai said, "I'm sick. I'm not dying BlackJack." She glared at him.

BlackJack got his coat. "I'll be back." He then left to go to the drug store. Luckily, he got the good stuff and made it back. Once inside the house again he found her asleep again. He shook his head and got a cup of water and a pill ready. He went to her again and woke her up.

Ai opened her eyes. "That was short." She said.

BlackJack said, "That's because I know which one to get. Here you go." He gave her the pill and she took it. "There you should last a until tomorrow to take another one. Hopefully your body will react quickly to it."

Ai smiled. "We shall see. You must be board here."

BlackJack said, "I rather be here taking care of you then be board at the house. Besides you probably wouldn't get up to eat at all."

Ai shrugged. "True that. I never really was the perfect costumer when I get sick. I don't know if you knew this but I gave my own doc a hard time when it comes to my shots. I don't mind them but I would get jumpy when I see one with a VERY long needle."

BlackJack chuckled. "Pinoko's almost the same way but you would never run out of the room right?"

Ai said, "Only once. You were still in a body cast when it happened so you didn't see how I was crawling away like the con from Shawshank Redemption."

BlackJack laughed. "I remember hearing noise but I never thought it was that. Well just focus on getting well now Ai."

Ai smiled and asked, "Why are you always so good to me?"

BlackJack said, "You always took care of me at the hospital before you left. Think I need to return the favor." He held her metal hand and she held it back. "Besides, I don't want you to be alone when you're sick. Wouldn't be fair at all. I'm a doc so I'll be against me morals to do so."

Ai giggled and then coughed a bit. BlackJack patted her back to calm her down. Once she stopped Ai said, "Maybe you can be my permanent doctor and I'll take care of Largo when she's hurt. Free of course."

BlackJack stood and said, "Maybe for you but I'm charging you money." As he walks away he ducked before he got hit by the pillow that was being thrown by Ai. He looked back at her and laughed. "Nice try."

By the end of the day, Ai was asleep in bed after she ate her dinner, and had her juice again. BlackJack got ready to get home. He locked the house and got into his car. A couple of minutes later, he made it home and when he opened the door, he saw food in the kitchen ready for him and Pinoko in the living room watching TV.

Pinoko turned to him. "Welcome back. How's she feeling?" she asked.

BlackJack said, "A bit crabby but strong enough to beat the flu. Though I don't know when she'll get better."

Pinoko said, "Well every person's different. Shoot we went through a lot of strange cases as it is."

BlackJack chuckled. "True that. Anyway time for you to go to bed."

Pinoko turned off the TV. "Alright. Goodnight." She and Largo went to her room and once she was in her pjs she went to bed.

BlackJack was eating his dinner when the started to think to himself. 'Am I falling in love with Ai?' He sigh as he took another bite. 'We haven't even known each other since we separated.' He leaned back against the chair. 'I don't know what to do. Not all my relationships worked. Last one turned into a man.' He leaned his head back and said, "God I'm in trouble."


End file.
